


Chocolates Drunk Incident

by kiddycloudy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddycloudy/pseuds/kiddycloudy
Summary: The Event of Valentine's where Markus got Simon hand.The Event of Valentine's where Gavin ask Nine for a date.The Event of Valentine's where Connor got drunk and Sumo become the savior.The Event of Valentine's where Chris accidentally share Connor drunk picture to Jeffrey.
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 8





	Chocolates Drunk Incident

It's 14 February. Guess what?  
Valentine! 

Simon eager to make the thirium chocolate recipes he got from Rose. He already waste 1 kilograms of chocolate to perfecting it. He can't waste much time until tomorrow morning.

Markus walk down from the church hall into the cafeteria when he detect something moving on his eyes corner. Curious why there someone using the kitchen 3 in the morning, he walk in and lean on the door frame. Smile creep on his face, looking at the happy housemaid Android. The blonde one clap his hand when he finished wrapping cute wrapper into bunny ears.

"I know you are awesome."

Simon jump in suprised. He then look over his shoulder to find the President Of New Intelligent Life smirking at him.

"Oh hello there Mr.President. Why is that your humbleself walk into my harem 3 in the morning?" Said Simon as he take the remaining iron bowl and whisk into the sink.

Markus laugh hearing the sassy word from Simon.  
"I know that, it's was a bad idea to let you go with North."

North offered Simon to join her with Charity camp at the Michigan Lake for 3 month. Results of that is Simon turn into a sassy sarcastic android. Tho he glad Simon decided to come back before he turn into full drag queen, shooting people with his sarcastic comment.

"Then what are you doing 3 in the morning making chocolate?" Markus ask curious. He then walk in, looking on the kitchen table. There various type of chocolate. Some with marshmallow and sprinkle, some have a drizzle of white chocolate on it and some is blue light cookies with chocolate chips.

"It's for Valentine Days Markus. I want to give it away to others Android as a gift. I make enough for everyone." Simon said. He then wipe his hand on the towel and sit on the chair. Fumbling with cards and start going on the name list.

"Will there be one for me?" Markus ask, he lean toward the kitchen table. Waiting for Simon answer.

Simon put the pen down and turn around with sweet smile on his face. How he love that smile.

"Of Course. How could I left Mister President out of my list. Isn't that harsh?" Simon look over Markus who smiling slightly.

"No."

Simon tilt his head frowning.

"W-what? But why?" He ask.

"Not because I'm a President."

Simon look away. There was a little bit of blue hue on his ears, but he composed himself. He let out an awkward chuckle. "What are you talking about Markus? Of course I will give you my chocolate. You are my bestfriend." He said. Denying something in his voice.

Markus frown. Dissapointed. He don't know how to break the wall that Simon build.  
"Simon. I already broke up with North! It's been a year already. Please... I want you to understand that, I'm not confused." He said sternly.

Simon sigh. It's not like he don't want to be with Markus. But something isn't right. There's a lot more good android out there, better then him. Markus will easily find one. And he don't want to keep having heart break.

Markus know that Simon is trying to giving up on him after he kiss North at the field before the speech. Ever since then, Simon keep drifting away. Avoid talking to him or being near him. Always stuck with Josh instead going to comfort him from nightmare. North isn't good at comforting him, so they always fight. So they decided to break up.

Simon...   
Simon he special. He know how to sing a lullaby. He like children. He know how to calm people in panic. He said sorry eventhough it's not his fault. He like to cook. Decorate the house and even smile brightly. They don't need fire or torchlights in the dark, his smile will blind them all.

But Simon always thought his not the best. And that make all people that knew him sad. Simon is to humble and kindhearted.

Markus groan. He step towards Simon and engulf the blonde one with backhug. Simon breath in. Trying to be calm. He let out a shaky breath and grab Markus's big hand.

Markus put his face into Simon's crook neck. As he eyes trail on Simon's spreading blue skin.   
"Please. Simon. I love you."

Simon close his eyes. Trying not to cry. He shake his head but Markus still hugging him. Don't want to let go. "I need you Simon. For real." 

Simon had enough. He cry. He stand up and hug Markus with all his might. Markus take a very deep breath and embrace the moment into his arm. Simon hug don't even feel hurt for his body to make him cry like a little girl. Simon at the other hand cry loudly, sobbing and hitching. Markus give him a circle of comfort on his back. Telling the blonde sweet word and promise. Simon nod. 

The clock ticking from 3 am to 5 am.  
Two of them working on writing the name for the chocolate. With Simon on Markus lap. Simon sigh as he collected all the chocolate and place it into a big box while placing some others into small personal box. 

"That's for Police Department. And this one for Kara and Luther." He said as he finish sealing all the box for postage.

"Hmmm. Look like tomorrow is 13. So... Want to-"

"Sleep? Yes. Let's go to sleep Markus. After all it's Saturday. You need to rest for 14 February event. Come." Simon stand and drag Markus up. Walking toward the church hall.

No one up yet. So the hall is so quiet and eery. Simon hate eery feeling but he can't help it. He not and RK or any combatan android. He have anxiety and claustrophobia. Since he in the upper rank in Android society, he need to be strong. He good at pretending, but not with Markus. Eventho Markus look like he don't know nothing, he have a good sixth sense.

So he grab Simon hand tightly and walk into his room. Simon tilt his head.

"No Markus. I'm going to my room-"  
"Not tonight. I need sleep. So sing for me and lay beside me." 

As if Simon will said No for him, he plead with the best puppy eyes he can make.

Simon smile and nod. "Okay Markus. Let's go sleep." He said as he follow Markus into his room. Markus have multi-room. First room is his office, second to the right is his bedroom, third at the back is his painting room and another four in between is a big veranda for him to take a break from his work. There's a round table, three chair, 4 bonsai plant and a whole neighborhood scenery.

Markus drag Simon into his bedroom after he locks all the door. Simon smile sweetly and put the pillow that built specially for charging. He turn on the power and lay beside Markus. Markus grab another pillow beside him and put it under Simon head. Hugging the blonde into his arm. Simon start to pat Markus's back and sing the lullaby.

**"Hush now, mo stóirín  
Close your eyes and sleep**

**Waltzing the waves  
Diving in the deep**

**Stars are shining bright  
The wind is on the rise**

**Whispering words  
Of long lost lullabies"**

Markus smile as he close his eye while snuggling into Simon hair.

**"Oh won't you come with me  
Where the moon is made of gold  
And in the morning sun  
We'll be sailing**

**Oh won't you come with me  
Where the ocean meets the sky  
And as the clouds roll by  
We'll sing the song of the sea**

**I had a dream last night  
And heard the sweetest sound  
I saw a great white light  
And dancers in the round**

**Castles in the sand  
Cradles in the trees  
Don't cry, I'll see you by and by"**

Simon have a gentle smile on his face. After all the heart break, he got the man he love in his arm.

**"Oh won't you come with me  
Where the moon is made of gold  
And in the morning sun  
We'll be sailing**

**Oh won't you come with me  
Where the ocean meets the sky  
And as the clouds roll by  
We'll sing the song of the sea**

**Rolling  
Rolling  
Rolling  
Rolling**

**Oh won't you come with me  
Where the moon is made of gold  
And in the morning sun  
We'll be sailing free**

**Oh won't you come with me  
Where the ocean meets the sky  
And as the clouds roll by  
We'll sing the song of the sea**

**Grá go deo..."**

Both of them drift to the deep sleep.

**Detroit Police Department. 11.30 am.**

Gavin took another metal plate and place it on Nine's head. The plate slowly dissolve into the skin and recreate a new skin, but there still thirium blood leaking out. Gavin sigh. He frown too much he feel his forehead going to fall.

"I will be okay after a couple of hours. Don't worry. Here, let's make the report done and we can go for lunch." Nine grab Gavin's jacket up and bring the grumble Detective toward their work desk.

They just finished the assault case of a mother trying to kill her android child and husband. The mother had already kill the entire husband's family and try to kill their adopted android child too. When they got there, she launch an attack with the iron baseball bat toward Gavin and Chris, hitting Gavin on his shoulder and Chris fall from the stair.

Nine run toward the woman and grab her arm, forcefully pushing her down to the floor and hit her back. Before he even grab the cuff, the woman wake up and hit his right side of head. He grab the free hand and slam the hand on the stair rail. Cuffing both of her hand together. He run over Gavin, he just have bruise on his shoulder and Chris hit his head pretty strong so he faint. But after all he okay. Nothing to serious accept a big swelling on his head.

Gavin place his coffee on the desk and sigh loudly as he read the woman condition.  
"Bitch fuck up with Red Ice. Goddamit." Gavin open the report site on his computer and start to typing. Nine sit beside him, scanning the report from the post mortem.

"She can hit pretty deep. Her mother in law die with a scythe cutting into her chest. Her brother in law found dead in the fish pool."   
Gavin shake his head. "Are she trying to make a horror story or something? Oh yeah. How about his husband insurance and assets? Look it up."

Nine scan over the DOI data. "Found it. The husband have 3 acres of land and 2 million worth assets. He put her name for worthy heir after theirs son death. Do that clear the motive?"

"Hell yeah." Gavin save the file and land his head backwards, staring at the blue ices Android. "Do we have offday starting tomorrow?" He ask. Nine look over Gavin's green eyes and smirk.

"Yes we are Detective. Do you perhaps have a plan?" 

Gavin smile brightly before saying yes. He then change back into his grumpy face when the brown eyes android walk near them.

Connor smile brightly as he walk toward his little brother. "Nine! I have present from Jericho." Connor said before handing out a red ribbon box to Nine. Nine take it with confusion. "What is this?" He ask.

"Maybe some chocolate from Simon. After all tomorrow is Valentine's Day." Connor reply. "I will open mine at home. Oh yeah before I miss the information. Captain Fowler said you are dismissed. Have a good day!" Connor said before walking off toward his own desk.

Gavin push his eyebrows up and grab his car keys. "That's easy. Let's go Tincan. I want to eat that Double Cheese Burger at McDonald's." He said as he sip his coffee. 

Nine stand up with dissapointed frown. "I thought I already remind you to eat balance diet Gavin. Yes of course. I will add another Cheese Burger beside your table." Nine said while bringing file case out from the precinct.

Gavin grumble. "Okay mom. Whatever. I need to eat." Gavin said as he get into his car and start the engine. "And... You want to come over tomorrow?" He ask. Nine look over to Gavin's face, that slightly blushing. 

Nine pat Gavin's head. "Yes. Of course Gavin. I will come. Or. I will just stay." He smirk. Gavin sigh and nod.

"What the nod mean?" He ask. Gavin groan. "I-I said... You can stay. If you want too." Gavin pull out from the parking lot and drive into the road.

Nine chuckle and hover his face near Gavin ear. "Ok Gavin." He whisper.  
Gavin bite his finger but still focusing on the drive. 

"Stop doing that... Stupid Tincan."   
Nine smirk. "I have a great day." He said while trailing his finger behind Gavin head. 

'Dammit... That feels good.' Gavin heart said. Nine once again smirk and stop patting Gavin's head, letting the man pout between his finger.

"Don't worry. Night don't welcome us yet Gavin." Nine said. Gavin shriek while he put his head down. He glad the red light is there to stop him from crashing all over the place.

**Hank's House**

Hank gulp down his nervousness. He hold his vodka cup near his chest, face full of scared sweat.   
"Ah dang it. I'm fuck up."   
Sumo peek from the couch. Seeing all things that happened.

Hank accidentally, splash his vodka on Connor's chocolate before the Android put it directly into his mouth. Of course Connor don't realize the splashing since he focusing reading the case on his tablet. As innocence as ever, he said the chocolate taste raspy but he eat it like nothing happened.

And now Connor is...

Fucking drunk.

"D-Daaaddddd!!! I want to have monkey as peeettttt!!!" He drag the word dad and pet while screaming on the floor.

Hank grab all his vodka and push them up into the kitchen cabinet. He then turn open his phone and call his other android son. Panic on his face while he sit behind the couch with Sumo.

Connor wailing as his hand up in the air, flailing and waving.  
.  
.  
.  
Nine groan. He only half way pulling Gavin button up shirt open. He look on the coffee table beside the couch he and Gavin laying.

"Ugh. Who is it?!" Gavin ask with his high pitch voice. Sounding funny and all. Nine chuckle and kiss his boyfriend forehead.

"Dad. Hold on a minute. I'm sorry." Nine sit up and push the answer button.

"Hell-"

"OHMYGOD! CONNOR! STOP THROWING THE DAMN CHAIR AT ME!"

Nine pull the phone away from his ears while Gavin shot up, sitting beside him. Hearing Hank's voice screaming behind the phone.

"What the fuck happened?" Gavin ask. Nine shrug as he wait for Hank to respond back.

The sound of clicking and slamming door could be heard. Hank grab Sumo to the window and dump him outside.

He then answer the phone. "Oh my god Nine! Your stupid brother is drunk!" 

"What? Why he drunk? Did you give him your vodka? You know he will malfunction-"

"Nonnono. I don't give him my vodka. I accidentally okay. Accidentally bump on the chair and my vodka splash on Simon's chocolate. And he don't see it! And he eat it!"

"DAD! I WANT MONKEY AS PET!"

Nine and Gavin laugh as they hear the screaming of Connor wanting a monkey and Hank panic shrieking.

"I will help you, but I'm kinda busy-"

"Busy making out with Gavin? Yes of course."

Gavin gasp and facepalm. His face is beat red as Nine chuckle slowly.

"Ah... I'm sorry. It's just come out." Hank hid in the bathroom. Trying to run away from furious Connor asking for monkey.

"Send someone here. I will give you clear thirium for alcohol cure and some shockwave gun." Nine said as he stand and walking into his room. He then grab the gun with blue and white light on it. He also grab a bottle of water that label with CnH2n+1OH.

"I already send Sumo on. At the meantime please give him a treat or he will not move from your door."

Nine chuckle and nod. "Okay dad."  
He then walk out from his room and set the item on the coffee table. The couch now look vacant. He search the kitchen and saw Gavin washing the plate with only his brief and half button shirt on. Nine smirk as he lean on the kitchen entrance.

"I'm really going to go all out tonight looking at your sexy posture and good fluffy hindquarters."

Gavin flip back with scare and confused face. "What the fuck are you shitting about?" He got the hint, so his face is getting red about it. Nine chuckle and walk out from the kitchen, leaving the blushing mess of Gavin. He open the door and being greet by a gasping big Saint Bernard.

"Woof!"

Nine smile and give the dog a treat. He then walk back inside, making sure all the cat calm down. He put the gun and the bottle into a beg with lots of bubble wrap in it. Zipping it and put on Sumo's back. He make sure the bag is well put and never fall out. Nine sit with one leg on knee. 

"Okay listen. You go back. With precautions. Run toward Hank and give him the bag. Stay close to Hank until Connor calm down. Understood?" Sumo bark and give Nine a nod. Nine give him a pat on his head and more treat. He then walk Sumo out, give him a hug and a kiss before letting the big dog run home.

"This is going to be a long night Connor.

**The Church**

Simon fold the clean towels into the basket and finish up the laundry. He then walk out from the Laundry room and heading up to the locker room where all the other belongings like newly clothes, spare parts, letter and parcel were put. 

He place the towel at the designated place and clean up the room. 

"Simon!!!" Call some small voice from outside of the room where he can see thru it from the door glass. Simon smile sweetly as he finish tying up the trash and open the locker room.

"Hello little bird. Why don't you sleep yet? And go home yet?" He said as he look over 5 Android child before shifting his eyes toward the two human teenager.

"Simon! Can Andrew and Lisa stay here tonight?" Ask a little more young android. Pointing over the 2 teenager. Simon eyebrow raise up. 

"And why is that?" He ask.

"Andrew and Lisa mama at hospital. Cause they working." The young android said. Identify as Laura.

The other 4 android identify as Charlie, Alma, Lily and the new one call Twenties which not given name yet all stood before him with begging eyes.

"And where your father at?" Simon ask. Andrew scratch his eyebrows and smile sheepishly.

"I think they going to divorce. Since it's been 2 month since Lisa and I saw him." Lisa who is younger hold Andrew's hand while hiding behind him.

Simon have a his eyebrows lump down as he smile sweetly. "Then you are welcome here. Go upstairs and play well. If anything happened please don't hesitate to call me." Simon then walk toward them and engulf the teen with hug. He can feel Andrew and Lisa stiff shoulder going down.

"Oh. I need to go now. Have fun kid." Simon then beat them goodbye and walk out from the church.

He throw the trash into the dumpster and sigh. He don't even know he can sigh like human, but that make him glad and happy. He turn his head to the side road when his eyes stuck at the big Saints Bernard dog, staring at the yellow Jasmine near the street road. Simon stare at the door for 2 minutes until his biocompenent identify the dog as Sumo. Connor's dog. He then walk toward the dog with cautious.

"Sumo?" He call.

Sumo perk up and look over the blonde android. His stand up and wag his tail happily.

"Woof!" He then leap on Simon body and give him the big hug. Simon laugh as he rub the dog head before his eyes set on the blue bag. 

"Sumo. What is this?" He ask. Sumo the stand up immediately. Remembering the mission given. He then jump up excitedly while barking.

"Hey! What's going on?" Ask a voice behind. Simon look over his shoulder to meet with a well suit up Markus and Josh.

"I think something happened that Sumo is here with this backpack." Simon said. Markus then tap his side head, calling someone. He tap again and the call turn into voicemail. 

"I can't call Connor." He said. Josh rub his chin, thinking before tapping his head. 

"Letttt me try. Call Nine."   
The clicking could be heard and a voice go thru.

"Yes Josh?" Nine answer.

"Hey man. Can I ask you why there Sumo on the street?" There silent on the call before he heard a long sigh been released. Nine then proceed to give Josh the information which give a big laugh.

"Okay Nine. Sorry to bother you. Have fun." He tap his head and look over the two while given them the information he received. Markus chuckle and Simon shriek in horror. 

"Come Sumo! Let save Hank!" Simon then run with Sumo toward another 5 block of building before arrive at the housing authority. Markus follow behind after telling Josh to take over the church for a while.

"Woof! Woof!" Sumo stop at the door veranda. Waiting for the two Android to arrived. He bark again happily when He saw Hank throw himself out from the window behind the garage.

"Oh my god! Why are you so late you stupid dog..." Hank slump down to the ground with a tired face. Markus and Simon then arrived, staring on the tired Lieutenant. "Ah... Hey guys... What's going on..." Hank ask tiredly. Markus chuckle and help the old man up. 

"Here. Let me help you." 

"Thank you Markus. Connor is to advance for me to control. Not after the update he take with Kamski." 

"DADDDDDDDD!!!" 

"Oh god. Please hurry before he destroy the damn house." Hank rub his forehead. 

Simon take out the bottle and the gun. Giving Markus the gun since he don't know how to use it. Markus give Simon instructions before opening the door slowly.

His eyes stare at the flip couch, upside down table and scatter file on the floor. Markus sigh and tell Simon to wait. He walk into the house with a grin on his face. Looking over Connor that kissing the TV'S screen with National Geographic on.

He clear his throat.  
"My my my, Con. What are you doing?" He ask. Connor flip his head and grin stupidly.  
"Marrrrkusssss!!! Loookkkk. It's a monkey!" Connor flop to the floor and wave his hand on the TV's screen that shown a weird looking monkey on the tree, eating jungle fruit.

"Yes Con. I can see that. But I tell you what, I have a monkey with me." Markus said as he wave his hand over. Connor perk up, his eyes full of glitters. Excitedly, he jump up and run toward Markus.

"Where? Where? Where?" He ask. He jumping before him, trying not to scream.   
"Just if, you behave. Good boy will got their presents when they behave nicely right? Don't you think?"  
Connor nod and wait patiently. Markus then wave his hand on Connor face, distracting the drunk Android from the right side. Connor eyes stuck on Markus's hand, convincing himself to be a good boy.

Markus smile before taking out the gun and shoot a big wave toward Connor's face. Connor instantly go to rebooting and fall down to the floor.

Simon hurriedly open the bottle cap and walk toward the faint Connor. "Don't worry Simon. Just do it." Markus said after Simon hesitate to let Connor drink the water. Simon hold Connor head up and let the water slip into his mouth.

Markus put the gun into the backpack and scan Connor over.

**SCANNING COMPLETE: Hangover Will Be Over on 6 a.m - 14/02/2040.**

"He will be fine tomorrow. I will help you clean the house." Markus chuckle as he pick up the sleeping Connor. 

Hank chuckle while facepalm. "God damnit. Thank you so much Markus. I don't know what I'm going to do if you not here." Hank open the door to Connor room that have the curtains fall down after the rage.

"No problem Hank. You guys are like my family. Just call us." He said before putting Connor on the bed.

"Now let's get the house clean so you can rest." Simon said while picking the scattering documents on the floor. Hank nod and walk over the couch and set it back up. Apparently they work up until the house is back into the place.

They finish just right at 12 am. Simon throw the trash away alongside the spoiled chocolate. He then write a note on the fridge door. Telling Connor to come get a new chocolate at the church.  
.

.  
.  
 **Gavin's Apartment**

Gavin change into his plain t-shirt still with his brief and roll over the bed, look into his phone when a message on the group chat pop out.

**Minecraft Room**

Markus: Guys. Have a good Valentine's day. Here your lucky picture.  
(image7821.jpg) -Connor kissing the damn tv asking for monkey.

Tina: BAHAHAHAHAA!!!

Chris: Am I hallucinating? Cause my head still swelling. God. Fowler gonna love that pic.

North: Look like someone going to cry blue blood tomorrow and will skip his work. Fantastic day. (sippepe.gif)

Josh: Insert facepalm emoji.

Simon: Insert sad emoji.

Kara: Insert crying emoji and laughing emoji.

Adam: Mom going to kill me for laughing but I can not help it.

Gavin: (typing...)

"Why don't you sleep?" Gavin flinch and his phone throw upside down. He then groan angrily. Picking up his phone that save on the bed mattress.

"Dangit Nine! I almost throw my phone out!" He then go back to the chatroom and erased what ever he was typing.

Nine chuckle and flop down on the bed. "It's 12.04 am. We promise to go on a date tomorrow. And here you refuse to sleep." Nine wear the black sweatpants with grey turtleneck shirt. He peel out his thirium bandage on the head and throw it into the trash can. Gavin pout, look like the Android forgot something and he kinda mad about it.

Gavin sit up, facing the tall android beside him. Nine smile, tilting his head, meeting with the green eyes. "I wonder why are you looking so upset." 

"I dunno."

"Are you sure?"

"What ever." And he flop back on the pillow, shutting off the table light. Nine grin. Gavin saw the grin from the window reflection and that sending him shiver.

"God damnit! Stop grinning from the half lights! You look like a serial killer." Gavin throw the pillow and hit Nine face. Which Nine gladly smile and grab his hand. Pulling the grumpy man up and kiss him deeply. Gavin trying to push Nine body up. Their lips still lock together. Gavin muffle voice make Nine chuckle and he let go.

"Ineedtobreath!" He shriek. Nine laugh as he nuzzle his head into Gavin crock neck. Giving him plenty of kiss needed. His hand travel from Gavin's navel to the middle of his chest.

"You want some massage here Gav?" Nine ask sweetly. Gavin still gasping the air just nod and shiver in excitement under Nine. Nine grin as he slowly taking off Gavin shirt. 

He look over the perk up nipples, that shivering under his fingertips. Gently, Nine rub from the middle of Gavin's chest slowly in the circle. Avoiding the nipple area. Gavin gulp down his drool. He bite his hand, trying to not scream and moan. 

"Gavin, you already know that I like your voice. Come on. Let it go." Nine said, kissing Gavin hand. Gavin face now is so red with a little bit of sweat on. 

Gavin bite his lip while staring on Android face. He already done this with Nine at least more then 3 times. Yeah. This is only the fourth one but he still nervous and scared to be lovey dovey. After all, that's not his personality. It's so awkward when Gavin try to lean forward into that kind of situation, but anything he done always make Nine excited.

So Gavin huff his breath and stare on Nine eyes shyly.

"Gavin?"

"Urm... Urm..."

Nine wait patiently. Still massaging Gavin chest.   
Gavin look up from below, with a little frown and his long eyelashes, which Nine love so much.

"Do..Dr...ling..." He stutter. Nine furrow his eye into Gavin face. Trying to translate the muffle.

Gavin then try again. He quickly perk Nine lips and stare again from below.

"Do me. Darling."  
And Nine lost it. He pound Gavin down the bed and devour him.

**The Church**

Everyone is already on sleeping mood. So Simon walking out from the hall with the remaining chocolate to be put into the fridge. While at that, he admiring the glass art everywhere in the church wall. Shining from the light outside and from the lamp decorations the kids make.

He then place the chocolate into the fridge and wash his hand. He clean up the kitchen eventho other android don't use it often. Only for thirium food and drink.

He smile happily before turning off all the light from cafeteria to the hall.

His eyes spot the blue green eyes android outside the hall door, writing something and typing some data into the tablet.

Markus sigh and close the tablet. He then collect all the paper and put it into the briefcase.

"Working hard I see." 

Markus chuckle. "I am Simon. Thank you for working hard for us too." Markus said, staring gently into Simon eyes. Simon smile while saying welcome.

"Oh yes. Come. I want to show you something." Simon said. Markus nod and grab the briefcase up. He then entwined his other hand on Simon finger. Receiving some giggle from the blonde. 

Both of them walk into Markus room. Simon smile and walk to his master bedroom while Markus put down his work at the place. After like 10 minutes organizing his table for the next day work, he trudge into his bedroom.

Simon looking out from the window. He look over the light coming from city which full on pink and yellow light. All people is celebrating Valentine's day happily this year. And he hoping he get it too. He hear the door open up and greet Markus with his smile. Markus smile back and walk toward him.

Markus bring his hand on Simon face. Rubbing him gently. Simon smile sweetly. As sweet as he can and grab Markus's hand. They skin begin to retract into blue and white while they connect into each other memory. 

Markus bring his face slowly unto Simon face, tracing the blonde lips with his finger. "I love you. Simon." Simon open his eyes and look over Markus eyes.

"I love you too Markus."  
Markus gently touch Simon's lips and kiss him. Simon let Markus kiss him again while his hand clutching over Markus shirt. Markus gently place his other hand on Simon hip, traveling from his back to his backneck. Receiving a moan from Simon.

Simon face is beat blue. So Markus take the chance and kiss the blonde again with a deep kiss. Simon shiver. Markus then grab Simon shoulder to his side and pull up both of the blonde leg. Simon hug Markus neck clumsily. 

"You look so beautiful Simon. And I will never give you to anyone." Simon smile with glassy eyes. He whispered a Thank You to Markus while The President bring him bridal style toward the bed. He then lay Simon gently as he can, scared of breaking him.

He sigh before asking. "Do you mind?"

Simon answer with a smile plaster on his face. "Go on Markus. Thank you for accepting me."

"No. Thank you for accepting me." Markus trace his hand over Simon button up shirt and slowly buttoning it down. He slide the shirt open and gently tuck Simon pant down. Leaving Simon on his underwear. He trace Simon's body with his finger.

"You look different then other PL600. I wonder why..." Markus said as he hover his face toward Simon chest. Kissing him lightly. Simon shiver from the kiss and bring his hand toward Markus back.

"You look more... Slender and beautiful." He said. Simon blush. "You stupid. I'm the same as other." Markus shake his head. "No you different. Did someone change your body?" He ask. Simon gone silent and nod after a while. He then bring his hand together with Markus and entwined them. Letting Markus into his memories.

"When I first escape. I tumble into Zlatko shop. Where I thought a spare part workshop." Markus look over the memories of Simon. Where Zlatko drag the half naked Simon into a bathroom full of spoil thirium and dump him in. Simon scream loudly. Begging him to stop. He trying to calm down from anger.

"Someone request for me to be into sex club. So... He change my body. I don't know how much he change it, but I always scared to open my shirt, even change into the short pant." 

Markus saw Simon being pull apart, screaming in pain and screw without putting him into sleep mode. Zlatko then change Simon lower part where he change something downward. Simon then retreat his hand from Markus. Shivering in fear. "You will probably hates me!" Simon said before trying to leave Markus. Markus grab Simon down to the bed and hug him tightly.

"I will never hate you. You should know that. It's okay. Just show me. Nothing going to make me hates you. Anything that happened. I will always love you." Markus kiss Simon's forehead. He then perk Simon's lips. Giving him the reassurance eyes.

"Show me?" He ask. Simon bite his lip. Scared. Markus grab his hand again. Rubbing them in circle. Simon nod. He slowly taking his underwear down. Exposing his private part. Markus smile and grab Simon down to the bed. Laying him again, repeating the same scene before.

He look over the change part where there a woman human part below his testicle. Which Zlatko cut off the sack. He can see some blue scar under his tight that look like blue nerve on human skin. He trace his finger on it. "What happened here?" He ask. Simon sigh.

"Zlatko and several customer of him electorate me for fun. That's the last event I remember before one of the labor android help me escape. My leg is kinda damage so that's when I meet Rose. She help me change my leg again. But because android leg for PL600 is expensive, she only change the knee component. I managed to walk again. But a little bit slow. That's why I fail to dodge the bullet last time at the tower. Im sorry-"

"Shh. It's okay. I love you. I will always love you." Simon wipe his tears away and nod. Markus smile. Putting Simon back into the pillow.

He then stand up and pulling away his clothes off, revealing his muscle and abs. He sit beside Simon. Waiting the blonde one calming down from his nervousness. 

After a few minutes, Simon nod and let Markus go over with it.

**Next Day.  
Detroit Police Department**

Connor put his head down on the table. Whimpering as Hank laugh beside him. 

"Can I curse? Can I curse?" He ask Hank with big puppy eyes. Hank roll over his chair and look over the big screen in their precinct. Where image7821.jpg is being broadcast for other officer to look over.

Chris low his head down while writing the ending report for the weeks.

"With all your pleasure Connor. Go all out." Tina said while patting the poor RK800.

Connor stand up and take a deep breath.

"FUCK YOU CHRIS! YOU BITCH! YOU SINGLE BURN CORN!" 

Fowler laugh as he set his coffee down on the table in pantry.

"Hey! I'm sorry! But the one that put up the picture is not me!" Chris reply.

"It's Cap!" He continued.

"But you give it away! YOU BITCH!" Hank grab Connor and hug him. "Okay. Okay. I will bring you to Zoo tomorrow so calm down. Here. I bring you the chocolate that Simon make. It's the new one. And I don't drop anything on it. There eat it." 

Connor grab the chocolate and whimper with it. He munch the chocolate slowly and sit down.

"Chris... Please be careful." Hank said, with a smirk on his face. Chris sigh as he continued his report while Tina run out from the precinct to laugh.  
.  
.  
.  
Meanwhile at Gavin Apartment.  
"Holyshit Tincan! My neck!" Gavin scream as he try to catch Nine from running. Nine laugh as he record the event on the webcam behind the doorbell. Where Gavin getting angry over his beat up red hickey all over his neck and chest.

"You maniac!!!"  
"Pffthahahaha!!!"

-THE END-


End file.
